The Marble
by Candylover123
Summary: Kristy was in pain ever since that day with her parents, & the only thing she has is a letter & 2 weird marbles.She wakes up in a weird place.Then she meets new friends to help her in her journey. Will she ever get home? Is this because of the marble? R
1. The Painful Childhood

Candylover: Hi!

CutieToy: Hey! CutieToy here! ;-)

Candylover: Finally ya here! I need a co host other me! =D

CutieToy: Yeah yeah yeah… Well anyways! We hope you like the first chapter!

Candylover: By me…. =P *puts on chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**The Painful Childhood**

"Daddy? Where are we going? We left mommy? Where is mommy?"

"Mommy, is somewhere else Kristy."

"But we left mommy with those bad people! Mommy is going to get hurt!"

"Don't worry… She will be okay…"

"Okay… Daddy… I have a question. What was the red water that came out of mommy's arm?"

"Um… I tell you when you are bigger. You are only six."

"Is it something bad?"

"Um- "

"We see you!" A guy called out, shooting.

"Uh oh…" Dad said.

"Daddy! What is happening! Why are they chasing us? What did we do?" Kristy asked scared, "Mommy was stopping them! What did they do with mommy!?" Kristy's eyes were turning watery. "What is going to happen!? Why are they doing this?!"

The dad picked up his daughter and put him in a house. He knocked the ground in a beat and part of the floor turn into stairs. The dad went downstairs and left Kristy there. "Stay here…" The dad went back up and close the floor, leaving Kristy.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Kristy yelled running up the stairs, "Don't leave me daddy!!!" Soon Kristy heard a gun shot and a light thud. "DADDY!!!" Then Kristy heard two voices…

"Hey wasn't there a girl with this guy?"

"You must be seeing things. It is dark outside."

"Maybe…"

"Lets go." They walked away. Kristy open the door, seeing her dad, dead.

"D-Daddy?" Kristy kneeled down at her dad, crying.

"K-Kristy?" The Dad said softly, blood coming out, "Kristy…" He wiped away Kristy's tears. And gave her an envelope. "Here. A magical gift." Kristy took it. The dad soon fell.

"Daddy? DADDY!!!" Kristy yelled. The dad never answered. His heart beat stopped and there is no pulse. He was died. Kristy open the envelope and found a letter and two marbles.

_Dear Kristy, _

_This is mommy and daddy! If you are reading this letter then that means we are gone. We went to a place called "Heaven."_ _Don't worry about us though! We Heaven is a sweet place! It is a place in the clouds, in the sky. And don't think your alone. Your not. We are watching you from above, making sure your safe. Since we are gone now, we want you to take these two marbles. These are past down to generations to generations. Protect it. It is really important. If someone bad gets a hold of this, bad things would happen. Try your best to protect this. We are counting on you. We love you!_

_Love, Mommy & Daddy_

"Mommy… Daddy…" Kristy said holding the letter and marbles to her chest, "This is a magical gift from you to me… I will never forget you… I will protected it even if my life depends on it. Mommy… Daddy… I love you…"

______________________________________________________________________

CutieToy: Ooo~! Nice beginning, Candy!

Candylover: Thx! I am amazed I could get this beginning!

CutieToy: Well that was amazing!

Candylover: Thx, Cutie.

CutieToy & Candylover: I hope you liked it! Review plz? *uploads chapter*


	2. They Return

Candy: Hey! What's up! Here is the next chapter! Hope ya like it! Plz? .

Cutie: Come on Candy… Don't think just because you think ya bad at writing story it won't be good…

Candy: Hey! I'm writing this blind here! How am I not supposed to worry?! I don't know what is going to happen!

Cutie: Eh… It is new to everybody! Don't bother it! Well unless there is people who read this twice!

Candy: If there is then I don't know why they are… I suck!

Cutie: No you don't! Stop saying that!

Candy: *pouts* I do… *puts on chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**They Return**

"Kristy! Don't stay out to long! It is too cold out there!"

"One second, Miss Daycare Person!"

"I told you to call me Suzy"

"Ok…"

"Come on, Kristy!" Suzy the daycare woman said walking up to her, "You can't always look up at the clouds every single day. You also haven't made any friends!"

"But I need to search for Heaven!" Kristy yelled looking at the cloudy sky, "Mom and Dad is still in Heaven!"

"Kristy, dear, you can't look for Heaven." Suzy explained, "Come on… You mom and dad died seven years ago… It has been a long time since that day! Cheer up!"

"Mom and Dad said they are looking after me! If I can find a little head up in the sky then I can find mommy and daddy!" Kristy said hopeful.

"Kristy…" Suzy sighed, "Come inside and make some friends. Don't you want friends?"

"I want to find Mom and Dad." Kristy instantly replied.

"Don't you wanna think about it?" Suzy recommend.

"I already decides long ago I will find them one day…" Kristy said holding up an envelope in front of her face, "And also something else, too."

"Come on…" Suzy said pulling Kristy inside. With the surprised of the pull she accidentally drop the envelope.

"Wait!" Kristy said trying to reach the envelope.

"We can get it later. It isn't going anywhere!" Suzy said pulling Kristy to a table on girls and boys, "Make some friends, Kristy." Suzy left Kristy at a table full of kids.

"Hey isn't that Kristy? The girl who was hunted down?" A girl named Han whispered to a girl name Chelsea.

"Yeah…" Chelsea whisper back, "She must a bad person for that to happen!"

"Hey John. Isn't that the girl that who was chased by killers or something?" A guy named Jamie whispered.

"Yeah…" John replied back with a whisper, "We better not get too closed to her…" Everybody chatted about how she was chased and that she was a bad girl. Kristy sat there and left.

"They are all stupid idiots!" Kristy murmured to herself, "I didn't hurt anyone or did anything wrong! Either did my parents!" Kristy went back outside to get the envelope. When she picked up the envelope it seems lighter then usual. "Huh?" Kristy looked in and saw there was just the envelope. No marbles or anything! "Where is it!? Where is it?!"

"Are ya talking about this?" A guy named Kyle said holding up a two marbles exactly like Kristy's, one red one and one blue one.

"G-Give them back now!" Kristy ordered trying to grab the marble, "Give it back!"

"Make me!" Kyle laughed. He lost his grip and dropped them on the ground. The marbles rolled off to the ground and some guys in black grabbed them.

"Y-Your…" Kristy stuttered, remembering the horrible event seven years ago, "Ya those bad people!"

"Hmmm?" the men in black said curious, "Hey there was a girl with that dude." Kristy tackles the guys in black to the ground, grabbed the marbles, and ran inside with Kyle. The guys shoot the glass door and the door broke. Everybody screamed running around.

"Go upstairs, kids!" Suzy command, them bring them upstairs. Everybody ran upstairs except Kristy. "Kristy, run!" Kristy shook her head. The men shoot at Kristy. Kristy closed her eyes for the impacted of pain. It never came. Kristy opened here eyes to see Suzy in front of her, covered in blood.

"Stupid girl…" One of the guys said. They put another set of bullets in the gun.

"S-Stop it…" Kristy cried, seeing the most wonderful girl dead in her hands, "STOP IT!!!" The red marble glowed into a bright red of flames in her hands. The guys shoulders went on fire.

"Ah!" The guys screamed.

"Huh?" Kristy said looking up and seeing those guys running away, "What happened?" The red marbles went back to normal without anybody noticing. Kristy looked at Suzy and cried. She hugged her and the blue marble glowed into a bright clear sky blues in Kristy hand then it turn to normal.

"Hmmm…?" Suzy said, waking up with no wounds on her just blood. Kristy looked at Suzy and cried. "There there… It is okay… It is time to go to sleep. Go to bed okay?" Kristy nodded and went upstairs. "How am I alive? I got shot! Hmmm… Maybe I should check at the doctors." Suzy changed her bloody clothes and walked to the hospital.

The bushes rustled. "Hmmm… I better report this to boss." Someone said in the bush and speeded off.

______________________________________________________________________

Cutie: Hmmm… Interesting…

Candy: I'm tired…. T-T

Cutie: Well ya done! Now ya can relax! ^.^

Candy: Yeah, good thing!

Cutie: So we hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Candy: Review, plz?

Candy & Cutie: Bye~! *uploads chapter*


	3. What is Happening?

Candy: Hey! Story time again! *.*

Cutie: Yay! ^.^ Work ya magic, Candy! J

Candy: I don't have any magic, though… L

Cutie: *sigh* We need to work on your confidence!

Candy: Like your miss perfect yourself!

Cutie: Nobody is perfect, duh!

Candy: Gr! *bites Cutie*

Cutie: Ow! .

Candy: Well enjoy this chapter! =P *puts on chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**What Is happening?!**

"Hmmm… I don't see any wounds or any problems Miss Suzy Rose."

"Call me Suzy…" Suzy offered.

"Ok… Miss Suzy. What happen when that happen?" The doctor asked.

"Well I was trying to protect this girl names Kristy Salam." Suzy answered giving him a picture of the girl.

"Salam? I know her parents! Her parents were wonderful. I haven't seen them much, these days…" the doctor mention.

"That is because her parents died seven years ago." Suzy told him.

"Oh…" the doctor said worried, "Um… Does she have an envelope? Or a marbles?"

"She has an envelope, not very sure a marble or anything." Suzy replied, "How do you know that she would have something?"

"A lucky guess!" the doctor excused himself, "You should go back to the dare care. The kids might need you!" The doctor pushed Suzy little by little out the door. "That means Kristy will have the marble, huh?" The doctor called someone. "Tina? There is a new warrior and it seems the darkness is back. Watch out… The girl name is Kristy Salam, the daughter of Sam Salam and Kiki Salam. Yes. Make sure if that happens that she is back safely. K… Tell everybody else… Bye." The doctor hanged up. "Miss Kristy… You will see me someday maybe… You would finally see you're your fathers friend and your ally, Professor Tim."

"Weirdo…" Suzy said taking a stroll back to the dare care. As she walked in Kristy was outside, looking up at the sky. "Kristy? What are you doing?! It is dark outside!"

"I hate night… I can't see the clouds… And it reminds me of the depressing day I had when I was six."

"Kristy… Go back inside and sleep." Suzy ordered, exhausted. "Go to sleep… Tomorrow is a new day-"

"For another part of my miserable life…" Kristy added, interrupting her.

"Come on." Suzy said picking Kristy up from the ground, "It is time to go to sleep." Kristy pouted when they got inside the dark house.

Soon they heard something behind them, they turn around. "What is that?!" Suzy shouted. There was a big back hole blocking the door they came in. "Is that a black hole or something?!" Suzy hanged on tight to Kristy and to the stairs, when the hole was sucking in all the stuff in the living room, crayons, paper, food, water, a flashlight, a gameboy with some games, and a letter!

"The letter!" Kristy yelled reaching to the hole, trying to get the letter, "The letter!" Kristy ripped out of Suzy's gripped and dived into the black hole thing.

"Kristy!" Suzy shouted. The black hole thing closed a minute Kristy left and disappeared.

_A few hours later…_

Kristy woke up in a wooden house. Soon she heard a noise.

"Maybe we should check on her again to see is she woke up yet…" A girl said, curious, opening the door. Kristy panicked and hid under the blanket.

______________________________________________________________________

Cutie: Ok… Ok… Pretty good…

Candy: It sucks… -.-;

Cutie: … This is the confidence I am talking about… Look at you! You are insulting your own story here! Self confidence! . Now I am going to train you to be more encouraging…

Candy: I could be more encourage if someone reviewed or something…

Cutie: Stop depending on the readers! Depend on you! Now I am going to work you to the bones! : )

Candy: *scared* Uh… Is that a monkey eating a banana?! *points to other direction*

Cutie: Where?! *turns around*

Candy: *sneaks out*

Cutie: Ooo~… You wanna play it that way, huh? Your on! *uploads chapter*


	4. Explanation

**Candy: *whisper* Hi guys… Hiding from Cutie… She is a nightmare! . Cutie: Orly?**

**Candy: AH! *runs away in the bathroom with the computer* There… I think I am safe now… Time for story time.. *writes story***

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Explanation**

"Hmmm? She is still sleeping I guess…" the girl assumed, closing the door, "We will check again later." Once she heard the voices slowly disappear from her ears she flew the blanket off her face and got up.

"A-Am I kidnapped? Kidnappers usually say those kind of things don't they? Are maybe I watch to much movies like that…" Kristy wondered, keeping her voice down low so no one can hear her, "Ugh, just forget it! I have to get out of here fast!" She hurried out of bed to see her shirt and pants was missing. "Was I having sex?!" She hurriedly closed her mouth to check if anybody heard her. There wasn't any footsteps. "Ok Kristy… Just think of it as a swimsuit or something…" Kristy tip toe to the door and peeked out. No one was in the halls. She took one step out of the door, nothing happened. She kept on tip toeing away until she looked out a window to she her clothes wet on a hang liner to clothes. "My clothes…" She whispered, "They are wet! O well I better get them. Wait… My marbles!" She ran back inside the room to check if the marbles and letter are there… They weren't there.

"Looking for these…?" a guy said holding an envelope that seems soaking wet.

"W-What did you do to it!?" Kristy asked trying to reach for it.

"I wouldn't asked wearing those things." the guy said looking down.

"P-Pervert!" Kristy slapped him, blushing, making him fall to the ground, then covering herself with the blanket like a bath towel.

"Ow…" the guy said in pain, "Even though you are a girl, you sure do know how to hurt someone that hand." He rubbed his face where the handprint was.

"What do you mean by that…" Three girls said angrily behind him, "Are you saying girls aren't as powerful as guys?!"

"Maybe…" the guy said looking away.

"SPARKS!!!" the girls yelled, holding up there pointy weapons and arrows and such.

"You should run…" another guy suggested coming in the room.

"I know that, Tony!" Sparks said running out as fast as he can. The girls chased him.

"Your ok?" Tony asked pulling out his hand, "I shouldn't let suck a beautiful woman like that in this situation."

"Y-Yes." Kristy answered, blushing from his words, shaking his hand, "My name is-."

"Kristy Salam right?" Tony said finishing the sentence.

"How do you know that?"

"I got my ways. Well maybe I should introduce you to the family! Kinda…"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing! Anyways… Those three girls was Tina, Susan, and Angel. Angel is the one with the arrows, Susan is with the sword, and Tina is the one with the elf ears." Tony explained, "The guy they were chasing was Sparks. Also my name is Tony. There is another guy somewhere. Anyways that the guy is named John" Tony gave he a picture of everybody in the picture.

"Hmmm? There is 3 more people here… Two of them look like my parents!" Kristy realized.

"That is because they are… Kiki and Sam Salam. Your parents." Tony explained again, "They were here before… By force… Well… At least your mom went here by force… You dad lived here for a long time when he met your mom…"

"This… Is where mom and dad met?" Kristy asked herself wondering.

"Yep… We all become friend while battling some evil peoples who want to take over the world… Or universe… Same thing…"

"Mommy and Daddy were heroes?"

"Yep! And they saved us again. By their items which doesn't mean much but it stored there powers. Marbles. Magical marbles to me exact. It was amazing. Your mom and dad store their powers in marbles. Or else they couldn't be able to control the magic and it might get out of control."

"You mean the marbles they gave me?" Kristy said then realized that guy name Sparks has it, "MY MARBLES!!!"

"Here." Tony gives Kristy the envelope, "I took it before he ran off."

"T-Thank you." Kristy said, blushing, falling in love with the man in front of her being so nice.

"Well I better go check on Sparks to see if he is still in one piece… Take care of those marbles my lovely lady." Tony said kissing her forehead. Kristy face turn bright red. She looked down to see the envelope in it's peaceful state. While it is still ok and not in the hands of evil.

"This is what my parents mean to keep it away from evil peoples. I will do it…" Kristy promised herself holding the envelope to her chest, "For my parents request to I must do it." Kristy looked outside the window to see a group of peoples she saw before. "With some friends too…"

______________________________________________________________________

Candy: There done!

Cutie: *breaks through the door* CANDY~!!!!

Candy: AH! *uploads the chapter and runs*


	5. Blue Marble

Cutie: Hey guys uh… Eh heh… We are writing a story with our vision fuzzy! Eh heh… Well at least Candy is…

Candy: Eh heh.. Yep! Went to the eye doctor has eye drops put in.. Flash flashy… Bright light… Then my vision is now all fuzzy.. . Eh heh.. But I am ok! ^.^ they said I should be able to see all right later.. =P but since I am lazy and I have the urge of writing a sword and stuff… Going to write one anyways… I can still see the words kinda.. Just a bit blurry.. =P

Cutie: Yeah… By the way.. This is the true out eyes are a bit blurry so don't think we are just putting this down as fake.. .

Candy: Eh heh.. I don't remember so well what the next chapter was about.. . Eh.. I figure it out later… Anyways hope ya guys like it~! *writes chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**Blue Marble**

Kristy looks at the blanket in the room, "Mmm… I just remember something… Suzy taught me something about sewing before… Saying something about being a 'proper' woman or something… Like saying girl should be doing this…" Kristy grabs the blanket feeling the softness, "Mmm… Maybe it could be useful…" Kristy smiled and search for some stuff in the room. She found some supplies and started doing her stuff.

_Awhile later…. _

"You should have known you would have been in this mess!" Tony laughed.

"Ha ha ha… Very funny…" Sparks said sarcastically with arrows holding him to a tree, "Now get me out of here!"

"Eh.. .I let the girls handle it… Girls~! Can you guys get Sparks off the tree? Be probably learned his lesson~!"

"I got it.." Susan sighed. He got her swords out and cut straight through the tree missing Sparks.

"Wait! Wait!" Sparks yelled seeing the tree is tipping over, "I am going to get crush-" the tree crushed Sparks to the ground before he could finished, Everyone laughed. "Mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph MMPH!"

Tina teleported Sparks out of the tree and on sitting on the ground still having scratches on his face, "What?" she giggled.

"Why didn't you do that before instead of cutting down that damn tree?!" Sparks yelled still have that I got crushed my something feeling on his body.

"It was fun!" Susan said happily.

"Not it is not!"

"Probably not for you but for me! Plus that is what you get for saying girls are suppose to be weak and stuff… That will teach ya!"

"Hehe.. It was funny…" Angel giggled.

Sparks looked at Angel and blushed slightly and looked away, "Whatever…" Tony looked at Sparks and chuckled.

"Hey guys~!" Kristy said running out at them. When they turn around to say something the they went speechless to see such nice white dress on her. "Um.. Guys?" Kristy said waving her hands in front of there face.

"Oh… My… God…" Tina and Susan said like something impossible has happen or something, "YOU LOOK SO CUTE~!" They ran at Kristy and grabbed her tugging on her clothing. "These nice soft white clothing! And look at these pretty things!"

Kristy giggled, "Those are some shiny silver rocks I found… I put it on my clothing! Like it?"

"Love it!" Tina squealed in delight, "It looks great on you! Don't you think Angel, Sparks, and Tony?"

Sparks and Tony just nodded. "I like them… They look cute!" Angel commented with a bright smile.

"Thanks!" Kristy said happily, "I worked hard on it! One of my friend name Suzy taught me how to sew and ect! I didn't think it would be useful but I was proven wrong."

A guy soon come out all wounded out of the forest with a 14 black haired girl with some black princess like dress all scratched up. "G-Guys…" The guy said weakly.

"JOHN!" Everyone but Kristy yelled running over to him.

"John?" Kristy said questioning then run over there. He fell on the floor tiredly and weakly still holding the girl to make sure if she is ok.

"Ugh." John said exhausted.

"What happen?!" Everyone asked worried, "And who is she?"

"Well I found this girl in the forest laying on the ground unconscious so I went to go get her to bring her safely in her so she can heal up when she wakes up like usual. And when I came and pick her and carry her here I got attacked by something I am not very sure but it was something! And painful. I hurried up and made it up here by luck I guess." Kristy walked up to John in terror feeling like all the pain from Suzy's attack and her Dad attack coming back to her. "Oh look… The other girl woke up…" Kristy took out the blue marble remember it glowed and healed Suzy before and maybe it was doing it. She holded it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes, hoping it would glow and heal him again. The blue marble glowed and John started to light up a bit. Soon when he stop glowing he was all heals. So was the other girl. "Huh?" John said with a confused face.

Kristy open her eyes to see he was okay, "I-It worked… Yay it worked!" Kristy said happily and pounced on John

"Whoa!" John said even more surprised and shocked and everything else, "Calm down girl!"

"I am so happy you guys are okay!" Kristy said with a happy expression and hugged John.

"Hehe.. Ok ok… Well I see you are Kristy Salam… I know those marbles anywhere… Tim had talked a lot about you for awhile. Anyways we should get this girl into the house and take care of here even though the marble healed her, she should be taken care of."

"Wait! What does this blue marble does? I mean.. Like.. It heals peoples and stuff?"

"Uh.. Not really.. Well.. Kinda.. It is the Water Marble. And well… Ya should know what it does from that title." John said.

"Hehe.. I know."

"Ok guys! Hurry up and bring her to safety!" Everyone hurried up and carried her to the wooden house.

______________________________________________________________________

Candy: *is dizzy now* .

Cutie: Uh.. Yeah I think she needs to rest now… Around the end our eyes got better so tht is good! ^.^ Thx everyone~! Well we hope you guys liked it!

Candy: *falls to the ground*

Cutie: Uh.. And I hope she is ok! . Bye~! Review plz if ya can~! We will be happy for some advice or other stuff or something that can help! ^.^ Also have any ideas ya have for the story private message me them or something because they might be chosen to be in the story or some parts be in the story… ;-) Anyways thx! ^.^ See ya~! *uploads chapter*


	6. The Red Marble And The Mystery Girl

Candy: Hi everyone~! Our eyes are better now~! WE CAN SEE~! 3

Cutie: Yep! And how come I have a feeling I am forgetting something…

Candy: Mmm… *remembers* Uh… Eh heh.. What are you talking about anyways uh… Going to be writing now.. Eh heh…. *writes chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**The Red Marble And The Mystery Girl**

"Mmm…" Sparks wonder poking the girl John rescued out of the forest face.

"Sparks!" Susan told him, "Stop! Let her sleep in peace!"

"But she has been sleeping for weeks now!" Sparks complained.

"She is tired!"

"I think she is dead."

Kristy glared at Sparks and yelled, "She is not died!" Everyone jumped up from the shock of the yell and looked at Kristy. "She is going to be alive! She can't die like that!" She starts to remember her past with her family, "She can't…. Nobody should die like that…" Suddenly tears fall from her face.

"Kristy?" Tony said in a soft voice reaching out a gentle touch to her. Kristy pulled away and ran away crying with memories rushing back into her head out the door and somewhere else. "Kristy! Wait!"

"Too late, man…" Sparks said patting Tony's shoulder, "Why must girls be so…. Sensitive over everything… So annoying…" Sparks soon felt an evil/angry aura behind him. He slowly turn his head to look to see Angel, Susan, and Tina glaring at him angrily.

Tony patted his shoulder and whispers, "I think it is time to run now." Sparks ran for his life as the girls chased him with their weapons again. Tony sighs as he stays in the same room waiting for the girl to wake up with John.

_Where Kristy is…_

Kristy looked in the river stream in the backyard where her use to be old clothes were before. She splashed some of the clean water at her face and wipe away her tears. "Everything will be alright Kristy… Everything will be alright.." Kristy then heard a a slight noise. She looked around scared, "W-Who is there?" She saw a rustling of bushes going farther and farther. "W-Wait!" Kristy yelled running towards the thing running away in deep into the forest, curious. Soon she was lost deep in the forest with no trace of that thing running away from her. "H-Hello? Anyone here?" She shivered from fear not knowing what to do. Then she heard something coming closer and closer to her. She stood there, frighten, on what is going to happen. She closed her eyes preparing for something bad, trying her best to run away but failing at it blocking out everything trying to run. Soon she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. She quickly open her eyes to see Sparks close up to her.

"Hello? Are you there? Why aren't ya answering me?" Sparks said wondering shaking her a little bit.

"H-Huh? Oh sorry… I guess I blocked out your voice." Kristy said looking away.

"You do know you aren't suppose to be out here, right?" Sparks told Kristy. She stayed quiet and keep on looking down sadly. Sparks sighed, "Ok so what's up? Why did ya run away before crying?"

Kristy looked at Sparks, shocked, "You came out to find out what is wrong with me? You don't usually do that!"

"No… I came out because the girls are chasing me again. I guess I am just that awesome."

"Ya do know they are trying to kill you right?" Kristy giggled, "Plus I think they are more into the sweet Tony instead of the annoying Sparks."

"Oh~! So you like Tony, huh?" Sparks said grinning at Kristy.

"W-What?! No no!" Kristy said blushing denying she likes Tony.

"Hehe.. Sure~!" Sparks said sarcastically, "This is going to be fun."

"I said I don't like him like that way~!" Kristy complained still denying.

"Sure sure." Sparks said then seeing something shining coming towards Kristy and yelled, "Watch out!" Spark quickly pushed Kristy away, barely dodging the it himself. It went past them and hit a tree. Kristy fell on the ground shocked seeing an arrow at the tree. "Come on, Kristy" Sparks said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the house with everyone else. Kristy followed looking back at where that arrow was.

One they got back to the hut they burred inside where it is safe. "Phew…" Sparks tiredly said, "We made it in one piece."

"Uh… Huh…" Kristy said scared looking at the door.

"SPARKS!" 3 girl voices yelled.

"Until now!" Before he could have run away the girls cornered him.

They say Kristy staring at the door scared, "What did you do with Kristy?!" Susan yelled.

"I did nothing except save her! She was like that the whole time when we ran back here!" Sparks explained, "Give me a break here!"

"Is that true, Kristy?" Angel asked poking her. Kristy just kept on looking at the door blocking every sound.

"Kristy!" Tina yelled snapping her out of it.

"What!" Kristy said scared from the yell.

"Did Sparks saved you?" Tina asked.

"O-Oh. Yeah… By the way thanks Sparks." Kristy said.

"Guys!" John yelled coming down the stairs to the halls, "She is awake!"

"She is?!" Everyone said surprised and ran right pass Tony and up the stairs to the room.

"Wait for me!" John said tiredly catching up to them. As everyone made it to the door and open it to see the girl has finally woke up and saw her black innocent eyes.

"Hello." the girl said looking at everyone at the door.

"Hey everyone, she finally woke up!"

"Hey!" They all said to the girl.

"Hehe.. Anyways, I am Tony" Tony introduced.

"Susan here!" Susan said happily.

"I'm Tina. Glad to see you awake!" Tina said with a smile.

"Sparks." Sparks grinned.

"I am John." John said.

"Hi, I am Kristy if you are surprise to be here, I won't blame you I was the same too like a couple of weeks ago." Kristy said. The girl giggled happily then looked at Angel who is looking at her strangely.

"U-Um… Why are you looking at me like that?" the girl asked a bit frighten. Everyone looked at Angel.

"You are evil…" Angel said out of no where.

"Angel!" John said angrily, "This isn't like you! Don't be mean to her and introduce yourself!"

"But there is an evil aura around her!" Angel agrued.

"Angel…!" John said even more angrily.

"Hey, I am Angel…" Angel introduced quietly pouting and looking away from everyone.

"Sorry, she really isn't like that. She is usually really nice." John apologized.

"It is ok." the girl said, "By the way I am Mia! Nice to meet everyone."

"Nice to meet you too!" Everyone said except Angel, she just walked out of the room angrily that no one believes her.

"Eh heh.. I go check up on her." Kristy said then hurriedly ran out catching up to Angel down the stairs, to the hall, and out the door where that stream is. "Angel?" Kristy said finally caught up with her, "What is wrong? It is really not like you."

"No one believes me!" Angel said angrily, "That girl is evil! Her aura around her says so! And my senses on that doesn't lie!"

"Aura? You could see auras around peoples?"

"Yeah. I can see them. And that girl has a powerful bloody red aura around her. She is evil." Angel said again, kicking a rock really hardly into the forest. "I am telling the truth…" Before Kristy could say something, birds quickly flew away from that part of the forest where Angel kicked the rocks. "Huh?" Soon there was stepping noises coming towards them out of the forest. "Reveal yourself!" Angel yelled with Kristy behind her. Soon a large piece of a dark stump stepped out of the forest. "What… Is.. That..?" Angel said in questions, "I never say this monster in this forest before. The stump rose closer and closer to Angel. Before she could get out her arrow the stump knocked her backwards, making her drop her bow and arrows, making her useless.

Kristy then remembered the red marble, remembering how it set the man in black on fire a little. "Angel! Go and warn the others about this thing!" Kristy said grabbing the red marble out of her pocket, closed her eyes and wished for it to do it again to the stump.

"The fire marble…" Angel said, "Ok I go get them! Be careful!" Angel got up and ran to the house. Kristy lit the stump on fire but it didn't burn to ashes really fast, just slowly walked close and closer, turning darker and darker. Kristy stalled the best as she can until everyone could come. When everyone came out and saw that dark stump coming closer and closer to Kristy slowly they ran out and pushed the stump away from her. The stump kept on walking and walking towards them non-stop.

"This thing just won't say down!" Sparks said annoyed.

Kristy stared at it for a second as everyone was trying to keep it back and saw an arrow on the back. Kristy then remembered the arrow being launched in the tree deep in the forest when she was with Sparks. As the tree smacked everyone back to the ground, Kristy hold the red marble and aimed it right at the arrow. Once she got it right at the arrow, fire came right out of the red marble as it glows hitting the arrow off the stump. It stopped moving and went back into a regular stump. Everyone got up all beated up and walked to the stump. "That was weird." everyone said.

Kristy grabbed the arrow and showed everyone it, "I think this was controlling it. But I am not very sure."

Angel softly grabbed it out of Kristy's hand and looked at it. "This has a weird dark aura around it."

"Give me it." Tina said, "I sent it to Professor Tim." Angel gave it to Tina and she went away. After Tina left Angel saw Mia behind the door and looking pretty innocently. Angel glared at her, still seeing the bloody red aura around her. "She is not right…" Angel muttered.

______________________________________________________________________

Candy: Ok, I did it! And it took forever!

Cutie: It is a bit longer than usual though.. O.O;

Candy: Eh.. I guess ppls got what they wanted.. They said to make it bigger I made it bigger.. But this one is probably the only big one.

Candy & Cutie: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review if ya can plz~! ^.^


	7. The Adventure Begins Here

Candy: Hey everyone~! Long time no see I guess~! ^.^

Cutie: We saw them last week…

Candy: A week is a long time~! .

Cutie: Well it was a fast week…

Candy: And so is the weekend~! T-T Waaaaa~! I demand more weekend days! Like 5 weekends and 2 school days! .

Cutie: Anyways~! Before get distracted… We wanted to thank someone idk if we can say his name or not either so we am not going to but we want to thank someone that had to do with a bunny and kitty story (ya know who you are mister~!) which really helped us think up on some ideas and stuff and we like the story~! 3 Really sometimes it is hard for us to get interested in a story for awhile… Then we just stary skipping parts and it just gets plain boring.. .

Candy: Eh heh… Yeah…. But thx because it really help~! (Ok you really should know who ya are… Hehe…) Anyways here is the next chapter~! *.* *writes chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**The Adventure Begins Here**

"Tina, has Professor time have any data with that weird arrow, yet?" Angel asked.

"No, he isn't even responding to my reponds now…" Tina said wondering what is wrong.

"Still no~?" Kristy whined, "Why~? Is has been weeks now and I am telling ya I have been getting fat~!" Kristy started poking his belly.

"No, you haven't Kristy…" Susan said.

"Yes I am! I was like… 100 lb before now I am 100.5! I have a .5 more! 0.5!"

"Kristy come on~! 100.5 is nothing comparing to us." Susan said comforting Kristy.

"Yes it is~! How am I suppose to get Tony's attention when I am fat!"

"Oh come on he wouldn't notice because ya not fat!" Tina said, "And Sparks stop eavesdropping now!" Tina open the door hardly making Sparks face get smashed by it.

"OW!" Sparks said his face red from the door marks, "You trying to kill me!"

"Well you shouldn't be eavesdropping!" Susan yelled at Sparks, "This is a private girl conversation!"

"Oh some giggles with how fat peoples are and the arrow and other stuff like puberty or whatever makes a difference…" Sparks said, "Also Kristy that weigh thingy is broken."

"Really?" Kristy said happily that she broken wasn't fat or just got skinnier.

"Yeah. It makes ya weigh says 100 lb lesser then ya real one." Sparks said, "So ya actually 200.5!"

Kristy gasped, "I AM 200.5?!" Kristy scream her head off like she saw a ghost. Sparks chuckled then sense that weird vibe of close to death feeling again and sees the 3 girls woth angry eyes.

"Uh… Just kidding, Kristy, just kidding!" Sparks said hurriedly and explain, "I just wanted to see you reaction and stuff! I DON'T WANNA DIE~!"

Tony and John hurried in the room hearing the scream, "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?!"

"No one. No one." Angel said, "Just Sparks apologizing and stuff."

"Oh…" John said.

"Mmm. Ok this is taking forever you know what?" Kristy said, "We should just get out of here and find out everything our selfs.. I mean I am the daughter of the Salams remember? So we should go!" Everyone looked at each other then nodded.

______________________________________________________________________

Cutie: Man.. That was a short chapter.. Shortest and pointless chapter ever…

Candy: Sowwy! I had to go over friend house soon! I make another one later! Sowwy everyone! Bye~!


	8. Ice Sword

Candy: Hi! Sowwy I didn't write anything for awhile even though I said I write one later and it is longer than later… . I had been very busy with school and my life and other stuff.. .

Cutie: Yeah we are a bit stressed.. Lots of stuff here and there… .

Candy: But! Well are going to try to write a chapter on the weekends! Maybe on weeks too but still at least once a week around there! So keep an eye on that~! Well unless ya don't like my stories and stuff then ya don't have too.. T-T

Cutie: Aw.. Candy~! Don't be sad… *sad face right here since I can't put sad faces now on stories it seems I am pretty sure*

Candy: *goes in box* T-T

Cutie: Oh come on Candy… You can't even write ya chapters there and stuff…

Computer: *levitates over into box*

Cutie: O.O; GHOST! *runs for life*

Candy: Hehe.. That is what she gets for stealing all my cookies…. *gets out of box* Thx creator!

Creator: *is invisible right now* No problem! *lifts computer back on desk*

Candy: Ok hope ya guys enjoy it! ^.^ *writes chapter*

______________________________________________________________________

**Ice Sword**

"Come on, girls!" John yelled, "We are going to be late!"

"We can't change so easily like guys can you know!" Susan yelled back inside the wooden house.

"Yeah!" Kristy agreed, "We need to take care of our hairs and clothes and other stuff! Unlike guys who just puts on some pants and a shirt and they are done!"

"We also pack up some stuff for the journey!" Sparks argued.

"Same as us!" Tina argued back, "So girls have more stuff to do than guys!"

"Can you girls please just hurry up?" Tony asked politely, "Arguing is just going to take more time away from the journey."

"Fine fine fine." The girls said then hurrying up.

"Why does the girls always listen to Tony instead of us?" Sparks whispered to John quietly.

"You know Tony is a girl magnet here." John answered back.

_Few minutes later,_

The girls finally came out with all their stuff packed. And already to go.

"Finally!" Sparks said impatiently, "Lets go!"

"Shouldn't we map out where we are going first?" Angel suggested, "We haven't been out traveling for awhile."

"Well I still know everywhere we went with the Salams and stuff." John said, "Plus I have been traveling around for awhile so I can do it!"

Kristy grabs out a piece of paper and her crayon that went though the blackhole from the real world to this world, "Well can you draw it out for us just in case you forgot and we have something to guide us so we won't get horribly lost?"

John sighed, "Ok why don't you guys walk through the forest since you guys know how to get out of these forest. Wait there because I be right there later with the map all drawn up."

"Thank you," Mia said politely, "I am going to stay with you because ya probably going to be lonely and stuff. I bet ya want some company, huh?"

"Hehe… Thanks, Mia," John thanked, "I would love that."

Angel glared at Mia and then to John with a worried look. She tugged on John shirt softly and then whispered in John's ear little. He just sighed and nodded. "Ok everyone lets go." Angel said happily and walked into the forest with all her stuff. Everybody looked at each other curious of what Angel said John and just walked into the forest coughing up to Angel. As they walked into the forest the encounter a lot of slime balls. But Susan, Tony, Sparks, Tina, and Angel killed them all with Kristy cheering for them, not wanting to kill something that she thinks they are cute.

"Ugh… All these slimes are just disgusting~!" Susan complained.

"But they are so cute!" Kristy said, "Did you guys have to attack them though?"

"They will all regenerate later." Sparks explained, "All monsters here do. Actually to tell you the truth no one actually dies in this dimension. We just turn into ghost and revive at the nearest town."

"Really?" Kristy said surprised, "It sounds like a game!"

"Well there is a way to die actually." Tony explained, "It is when their soul quits as in don't want to live. Or if they run out of all his will or something like that. I haven't really learn much things about that. Only your mother knows all about that, she is the healer of this group. So she has to know all the things about that. How to heal people, how do they die, and everything else."

"Oh." Kristy said, "Hehe… Well my mom was a nurse in the my dimension too! And well… My dad was a hunter and worked in a job in the bank. He had 2 jobs. Well at least this dimension people don't die so easily."

"KYA!" Susan screamed, "GIANT SLIME! KING OF THE SLIMES! KYA~!" Everyone turned around to see a big blob of green slime behind them with Susan terrified. The big slime jumped on Susan and sucked Susan in him. Susan started to struggle trying to breath but there was no air in the slime. "H-Help..!"

"Aw… Isn't it so cute~!" Kristy said hypnotized by the cuteness of the slime.

"Who cares if it is cute we have to kill it now!" Sparks said then throwing some sharp shurikens at the slime. As it hit's the slime the shurikens went into the slime balls and stayed in there almost hitting Susan.

"Sparks has weapons~!" Kristy giggled.

"Hey I could have use my other ones but I didn't want to hurt Susan inside it!" Sparks argued.

"Enough talking and more fighting!" Tina yelled at them as she was casting hitting the slime with some energy balls. Tony grabs out of his sword and started to cut some of the pieces off the slime ball and made sure it the pieces that were cut didn't start moving back to the original body. Angel didn't attack since she knew it was worthless since her arrows will be sucked in the slime like Sparks shurikens and just try to remember something. The slime still moved forward and forward everyone, suffocating Susan.

"Why won't this thing go down!" Tony yelled overwhelmed by the power of the slime.

"I don't know but there must be a way to get it down and save Susan!" Tina said still casting magic and hitting the slime.

"I… Think I know." Angel said remembering something, "But we need Susan's sword and it with her in the slime!"

"Huh?" Kristy said confused, "Susan! Can you somehow get your sword out of the slime if you can!?" Susan, still suffocating, use almost every ounce of energy she has to kick out the sword out of the slime and landed on the ground. Sparks hurriedly grabbed the sword and gave it to Angel.

"So what is your plan?" Sparks said curious.

"Remember with Sam and Kiki?" Angel asked, "And our weapons and stuff?"

"Yeah but how is that- Oh wait a second! Maybe that will work!" Tony said now knowing what Angel is saying.

"Kristy here!" Angel said giving Kristy Susan's sword, "This will only work with Susan sword. Well at least one of them will work on hers. Touch the sword with the marble!"

"Huh?" Which marble?!" Kristy said confused holding up the 2 marbles.

"Only one of the marbles will work on this sword… And the other one works on Tony sword. Since we don't want Susan to get hurt or anything the water marble will probably be the best choice." Angel told Kristy.

"Um… Ok… " Kristy said a bit scared that she is going to be killing the cute slime. She took the Water Marble and touched Susan's sword. It started to grow brightly right in front of everyone. As the glowing started to dim more and more it reveals a clear, smooth, sharp sword with the water marble in the bottom of the handle of the sword with a light blue glow. in Kristy's hands. "H-Huh?" Kristy said surprised, "What is this?"

"The Ice Sword…" Tine explained, "It can only be used by the person who owns the marble that got putted on."

"And," Sparks continued with a grin, "Go attack the slime to see what it can do."

Kristy gulped and started to run towards the slime ready to swing her sword. As she hitted the slime with the sword the bottom of the slime that got cut started to turn into ice. It couldn't move. Kristy kept on slicing it down making sure not to hit Susan and making sure the ice doesn't reach Susan too. Soon all that was left was Susan in the slime almost fainting. Kristy hurried up and took Susan out of the slime so she can breath. "Susan, are you ok?" Kristy asked.

"I-I am ok now…" She panted heavily.

"That is good." Angel said with her usual bright smile. Susan smiled back and slowly got up and punched Sparks in the stomach hardly.

"OW!" Sparks screamed loudly, "What was that for?!"

"You are trying to kill me!" Susan yelled at Sparks.

"How?!"

"I still remember that shurikens that almost hit me!"

"Well it didn't, did it?!"

"Still! It could, idiot!"

"You are calling me an idiot?! You are the one who ran into a tree before!"

"I was trying to catch ball! It is called 'Catch' here!"

"Ok stop yelling at each other already and lets get out of here before more stuff like that comes!" Tina yelled, stopping the argument. Kristy took the water marble out of the sword and it turned back into Susan's sword again and gave it back to her.

"Thanks, Kristy!" Susan thanked Kristy, "You did a great job with that slime!"

"Thanks." Kristy said looking back at where that big slime was.

_1 hour later…_

Everyone got safely out of the forest now and was waiting for John and Mia to come.

"Um.. Guys I be right back ok?" Kristy said running back in the forest before hearing what everyone else will say. Kristy went back to the big slime that was still there. Kristy slowly took out the water marble and started to heal the big slime back together till it was back alive and asleep. "Hehe.. Sleep well, Slimey… No one deserves to have to have that much pain. Now you are all healed so don't worry." Kristy said softly and giving it some berries she found from the bushes and put it on the ground next to the slime and left.

______________________________________________________________________

Candy: Sorry sorry sorry! How did I know you didn't actually ate my cookie! .

Cutie: I said I didn't! T-T

Candy: Sowwy… But how do ya like the chapter?

Cutie: I-It was ok I guess… *whimpers in pain*

Candy: Sowwy~! .

Cutie: It is ok… Anyways ppls thx for reading… Review plz~…

Candy: So sorry…. *uploads chapter*


	9. Halloween Event Special!

Candy & Cutie: Happy Halloween everyone~! 3

Cutie: Well at least Halloween right now over here… ;-)

Candy: Give me my candy now~! T-T

Cutie: You don't get any candy since ya not trick or treating… -.-;

Candy: I WANT MY CANDY~! T-T

Cutie: *gives Candy a cookie*

Candy: COOKIE~! 3 *nibbles on cookie*

Cutie: Anyways guess what we can do~?

Candy: *has cookies in mouth* Mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph! *.*

Cutie: …. *takes away cookie out of mouth*

Candy: HEY MY COOKIE! . *tackles Cutie*

Cutie: *dodges* BAD CANDY! *squirts water at Candy*

Candy: Nya! .

Cutie: *keeps on squirting water* Bad….

Candy: *whimpers*

Cutie: Good girl! Ok well I guess we show you later.. *gives back the cookie*

Candy: *nibbles on cookie happily* ^.^

Cutie: *grabs Candy hand* Ok ready to see what we can do~?

Candy: *holds on to my cookie*

Cutie: *jumps into the story*

_In story…_

"Ah!" Candy and Cutie said falling on the ground, "Ow…" Candy and Cutie gets up and brushed the dirt and dust off from themselves.

"Uh… Why are we talking like this?" Cutie said confused. She pondered for awhile and glared at Candy. "… You forgot to close this type of dialogue, didn't you…"

"Maybe~!" Candy said looking away.

"Turn if off!! Now!!!" Cutie yelled.

"I think I heard something over here guys!" Kristy said her voice coming closer. Kristy and the others ran over where Cutie and Candy was.

"Eh heh…" Candy said confused what to say, "Uh.. Hi?" Everyone waved in shocked to see another person they never saw before in this place near the forest.

"Hey, I'm Cutie!" Cutie introduced.

"Hi, I'm Candy!" Candy introduced too, "And well.. You can say we are the creators kinda for you guys! You guys are in a story kinda thing!" Everybody looked at each other and back and Candy and Cutie shocked and unbelieving them.

"Want proof?" Cutie said with a grin. Candy switches the dialogue back into the other one.

Candy: Ah~! That feels so much better~! 3

Cutie: Oh yes it does~! 3

Sparks & Kristy & Angel & Tony & Tina & Susan: O.O;

*Bucket of spiders appears out of nowhere on everyone's head*

Girls: *screams* KYA~! .

Guys: *wipes the spiders away and kill them*

Sparks: *sighs* Girls are just pathetic…

Girls: *throws spiders at Sparks and glared at him*

Sparks: Eh heh… Nothing~? Eh heh.. ^.^;

Girls: *keeps on glaring at him until sometimes picks Sparks up*

Everyone: O.O;

Sparks: GAH! HELP~! GET ME DOWN! .

*Sparks fell on the ground hardly*

Sparks: Ow.. .

Girls: O..M…G… Is it… A… A… GHOST?! O.O; KYA~! .

Sparks: There aren't any ghost… -.-;

Girls: Then explain the bucket and you floating! .

Sparks: Uh… Coincidence? ^.^;

Girls: Uh huh… -.-;

*a bloody chainsaws fly towards them*

Everyone: O.O; AH! *runs for our life*

*there is a giggle out of no where*

Everyone: Huh? *is confused*

Creator: *turns visible* Ok, I didn't think if I did this again it will work again but it did! *.*

Candy & Cutie: CREATOR! .

Everyone else: O.O;

Creator: Hehe… Hey it is Halloween… Now get out of this story and give those Trick Or Treaters some candy now! .

Candy: *points to me* Me?! O.O;

Cutie and Creator: No… -.-;

Candy: Yay~! 3

Creator: Ok you guys never saw us or else you might see the real ghost with the chainsaw…

*Cutie & Candy & Creator leaves story and goes back into real life*

_In real life…_

Candy: *changes the story dialogue back to normal*

Cutie: Hehe… I don't think the "Or else you see the real chainsaw ghost" threat thingy… They don't believe it now… XP

Creator: *shrugs* Maybe…

*chainsaw is now behind them*

Everyone: *sees this*

Cutie: Ok I know this is you somehow doing this now stop….

Creator: Uh… That is not me.. O.O;

Candy & Cutie: O.O; What..? O.O; That chainsaw ghost thingy isn't real though! .

Creator: Uh… Who said it was fake? O.O;

Candy & Cutie & Creator: *looks at each other* … RUN! . *runs for life*

*this uploads by itself*

**(This is just a little special thingy out of no where this does not effect the story or is true I think… Idk maybe the Chainsaw Ghost does exist but I don't think so… So yeah this is just a special event thingy for holidays and does not effect the story or anything else. Hope ya enjoyed it!)**


	10. The Squishy Pet

Cutie: Hey everyone~ Sowwy we haven't been writing much… . We were just busy with school and everything! ^.^ And where is Candy~! She is suppose to be here by now.. .

Candy: *opens door blushing and comes in* U-Um… H-Hi everyone…

Cutie: Uh… Candy? What is wrong with you? O.O;

Candy: *keeps on looking away blushing*

Cutie: Hmmm? *pokes Candy* What is up? What happen? I mean the last time I saw you was just an hour ago when I left you with ya game with Puzzle Pirates while ya were talking to that g- Oh… Wait a second… You didn't…

Candy: K-Kya.. .

Cutie: Oh come here… YA need something comfort… *hugs Candy and pat her back* There there… Everything is ok.. It happens…

Candy: Waaaaaaaa~! Idk how that happened~! T-T

Cutie: Hey it would have happened anyways so don't worry about it…

Candy: Then why can't I stop thinking about it~! It just doesn't seem right anymore~! T-T

Cutie: Oh come on… Don't worry… Maybe I should write this story since we promised we would write another chapter…

Candy: No no I can do this… I-I can do this..

Cutie: Ok but can ya tell me what happen during that thingy while ya writing and stuff plz~?

Candy: O-Ok… *takes a deep breath* Here we go everyone hope you guys enjoy… *writes chapter*

* * *

**The Big Squishy Pet**

"Sorry for keeping you waiting guys!" Kristy said running back to her friends.

"What took you so long? Do you know how dangerous out there?" Tina asked, "We were about to get everyone searching for you!"

"Sorry, I just needed to do something important!" Kristy apologized.

"I bet it was going to the bathroom or something." Sparks said laying on the green grass, relaxing. Then a big stomp on his stomach interrupted his relaxation time. "Ow!" Sparks yelled in pain, looking at Susan who seems to be on top of him, putting all her weight on him. "Man girl you are heavy!" Sparks complained. Susan stomped on Sparks hard enough that there is a very clear foot mark on Sparks shirt and his stomach.

"Ow!" Sparks said in pure pain, "Jeez, what did you do that for?!" Sparks yelled.

"You called me fat!" Susan said glaring fiercely at Sparks.

"Eh heh. Sparks you should have known by now that Susan doesn't like people commently badly on her image, weight, and you know, girl stuff." Tina told Sparks. As Susan got off Sparks, Sparks was paralyzed and was wincing in pain.

"Aw," Angel said in pity that Sparks was treated so badly even though he kind should learn to not make fun of girls like that, "Kristy, can you heal Sparks here~?"

"Aw, Do I have to?" Kristy complained sadly.

"Oh come on, look at him" Angel said pointing at Sparks. Kristy looked at Sparks seeing how much in pain he is.

"Fine, fine." Kristy sighed as he healed Sparks right up with her blue marble.

"Ugh, finally thank you!" Sparks said annoyed. Kristy just ignore Sparks and continue to wait for John to come.

_Midnight…_

Mia come out of the forest alone. "Hello, everyone." Mia said.

"Where is John?" Everyone asked, yawning.

"Oh. Uh, John, had to stay back and make sure the place will not be taken over by any monsters so when we come back we would be safe!" Mia explained.

"But John would love to go with this adventure though." Tony said confused, "He has been all happy about going adventuring again. It isn't like him to stay home missing all of this."

"I don't know," Mia said, "He just said that and I just went off!"

"Hey, I have a question. How did you get through the forest by yourself?!" Kristy asked confused, "That forest is dangerous!"

"O-Oh, uh, I was lucky and didn't see any monsters and stuff that attacked me!" Mia answered, "Lucky me?"

Angel glared at Mia, "Yeah, lucky you."

Mia just ignored Angel and gave Tony the map John made, "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Tony said taking the map and looking at it. "Mmm, ok it says we have to go through some roads and try to go to Ellinia. There we need to go see Grendal The Really Old to teach you some stuff and magic. He is the person who taught your parents, Sam and Kiki Salam their magic and knowledge on how to control the marbles. He will help you train."

"Ok, lets go then!" Kristy said. Before they could leave they heard a rustler in the forest. As they started to back away looking where is noises are. Soon a army of pretty big size of mushroom monsters with a spotted cap, looking at innocent as they could come hopping out of the forest.

"A army of Orange Mushrooms…" Sparks whispered to himself.

"Aw it is those cute things you guys attacked before in the forest~! Look how cute they are~!" Kristy said admiring the cuteness of the Orange Mushrooms.

"They probably want revenge on what we did to the others…" Tony said.

"Well we have to take them down again then!" Susan said taking out her sword.

"Aw, can't we just run and leave them alone?" Kristy said eating some of the berries she found in the forest. Before she knew it one of the Mushrooms jumped at Kristy and took all of the berries she earned hardly to find. "Hey!" Kristy yelled, "I didn't eat all day now give them back!" The mushroom ate all the berries and went back to the Orange Mushroom force. "Oh, that is it!" Kristy screamed, "You guys are dead!" Kristy started to arm her red marbles at the mushrooms and started shooting then and burning them to the ground, Susan and Tony was slicing them and making sure they stay down, Tina was using magic and killing them like that, Sparks were throwing her shurikens at the Orange Mushrooms, kicking them down, as Angel was shooting them down with her arrows. They kept on fighting and fighting, but it didn't stop. More Orange Mushrooms kept on coming out of the forest non-stop.

"There is too much!" Tina yelled, "They are overpowering us!"

One of the mushroom was close enough and slammed Kristy to the ground heavily. "Ow!" Kristy screamed loudly in pain, "Kya!"

Out of no where, something big, green, and slimy jumped out of no where and jumped on all of the Orange Mushrooms army, sucking them in, making them suffocate and decay in them.

"Is.. That… That Giant Slime!?" Sparks said out of shock.

"Slimey!" Kristy said happily. The Giant Slime looked at Kristy recognizing her from before, when she saved him. He jumped up and slam down to the ground making the ground shake a bit. Soon a whole army of green slimes came rushing and sucking in the mushrooms making them suffocate and not able to move. Soon the slimes were able to get rid of the mushrooms and make them retreat from battle. Everyone looked at Kristy, having a feeling she was part of this.

"Um, maybe I should tell you this." Kristy said and explained, "Well you know before when I left and went back to the forest? I kind of revived Slimey. I just didn't want it hurt! And now I feel guilty for hurting the other mushrooms now…" The Giant Slime tried and comfort Kristy, making sure she is ok.

"Well he did come and saved us so I guess you did the right thing!" Susan said, "Plus those mushrooms were attacking us so we have to defend."

"I guess yours right." Kristy said sadly. One of the smaller slime came towards Kristy and looked up at Kristy. "Hmm?" Kristy said confused. The slime slowly shaped into a nice slime-shaped bracelet and jumped right on to Kristy's wrist.

"Aw it wants to come on the adventure with you~!" Angel said thinking it is cute.

"Hehe, ok, you can come with me unless it is ok with Slimey!" Kristy looked up at The Giant Slime and it nodded a bit. "Yay!" Kristy said happily, "Ok, I am going to call you Slimey Jr.!"

"Hey, now you have your very own pet!" Tony told Kristy, "But make sure to feed it or else it might die, so remember to take good care of it!"

"I will, I will." Kristy told Tony.

"Can we go now?" Sparks complained.

"Ok, lets go before Sparks start to whine about it." Susan said. Before they could have leaved, the slimes hurried and give them a leaf full of berries to Kristy.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Kristy said and took the leaf of food and wrapped it up. Kristy then hugged the slimes and left. "Bye guys~! See you later, maybe~!" Kristy waved to the slimes saying goodbye and leaving with the party to their next destination.

* * *

Cutie: Oh… So that what happened huh?

Candy: *nods and keep on blushing hardly*

Cutie: Well anyways I think you did a great job with the story! ^.^

Candy: *whimpers*

Cutie: Oh come on Candy.. It is ok… It was probably nothing!

Candy: I am just really confused.. Do I lo-

Cutie: Shhhhh~ They can hear you~ *points to readers*

Candy: Oops… Sowwy.. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… Plz review if ya can and stuff..

Cutie: Oh come on Candy let me get you some cookies and milk.

Candy: *whimpers*

Cutie: oh wait… Yeah I forgot about the cookie thing… Eh heh…

Candy: It is ok… T-T Anyways bye everyone.. *uploads chapter*


	11. Grendel The Really Old

**Candy & Cutie: *waves* Hi everyone~ **

**Candy: *pouts* Sowwy I haven't been writing more chapter for this story and stuff..**

**Cutie: Yeah things just has been happening and she has been lazy and stuff…**

**Candy: But hey I am here now kinda! And I am going to try to continue it because I wanna finish my other stories that I written already and start 2 more that I really wanna do soon…. .**

**Cutie: Yeah~ So watch out later because this girl might make lots of chapters later~**

**Candy: Um also warning I haven't written anything for the stories and stuff for I am probably going to be a bit rusty… With memory of these stories and my writing…**

**Cutie: Well you did improve in school remember with all those letters and stuff for the teacher and test and stuff…**

**Candy: True~ So I might be the same or better… Plz read the this chapter and see if I improved or not… . I wanna know~ D:**

**Cutie: *shoves Candy down in her seat* Just write so we can get this started~**

**Candy: Ok ok no need to pushy… *writes chapter***

* * *

**Grendel The Really Old**

Soon the party finally hit Ellinia, a place where houses and shops can be trees in this magical fairy place.

"Finally we are here!" Sparks said exhausted falling on the soft green grass laying there with his arms behind his head, relaxing.

"Get up, Fatty!" Susan yelled at Sparks looking fiercely at him, "You are blocking the road!"

"Hey, I am not fat!" Sparks disagreed pulling himself sitting up.

"You did eat all the berries those slime gave you know and I don't think Kristy still has a grudge on you for eating ALL of it." Tony reminded pointing to Kristy glaring at Sparks angrily.

"I told you I didn't eat them!!" Sparks argued loudly getting up, "I was going to wash them so we can all eat but I accidentally dropped it in the water and got lost!"

"Sure you didn't." Tony said sarcastically.

"I freaking didn't!" Sparks growled.

"Come on guys calm down." Angel softly said trying to pull them apart before they start into a fight.

Tina tapped on Kristy's shoulder, "We should go now," Tina whispered to Kristy, "This might take awhile." Kristy nodded and left the arguing friends fight each other with words. "Okay, Kristy the person you are going to meet is your teacher for your magic abilities." Tina explained, "He thought your father and mother theirs, and he can help you with yours." As Tina pointed up, she said, "He is all the way up there, the top floor of all these branches. I am going to need to shop for some food since the idiot ate all of the berries and stuff so can you go up there by yourself?"

"Sure, I can take care of myself!" Kristy told Tina assuring her.

"Good!" Tina said messing up Kristy's hair a bit, "His name is Grendel! He is also knowned to be very VERY old so you might hear people saying Grendel the Really Old."

"Wow that was… A simple nickname kinda thing…"

"I know, I know. Anyways he is up at the house that says 'Library', he is in there!"

"Okay! Thanks! Well bye!" Kristy said leaving Tina to her shopping. As Kristy went to where a bunch of big branches were all the way to the top with vines hanging off them she sighed. "This is going to take forever." She climbed up the branches, on vines, and even grabbing on other people Kristy finally made it up the top floor all the way to a big placed with a sign that says 'Magic Library' on it. Kristy gulped as she slowly reaches for the knob of the door, shaking out of nervousness. She clutched her hands on to the knob and turned and open the door, peeking her head in. "Um, hello?" Kristy said looking in the brightly woody room full of people in it and an old guy with white beard and wizard clothes floating in the air.

"Come in," the old man said, "Come in and take a seat. I can feel that you want something from me?"

"U-Um, y-yes, w-well.." Kristy said jittery.

"Take some deep breaths, little girl." he said calming her down.

Kristy took a deep breath and asked, "Are you Grendel?"

The old, bearded magician nodded, "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Well, my name is Kristy Salam, you know, the daughter of Sam and Kiki Salam?" Kristy answered.

"Ah, those cute, little couples." Grendel said remembering them, "How are they? I haven't seen them in ages!" Kristy choked a bit, remember what happened and not wanting to answer that question. Grendel looked at Kristy seeing in her eyes that something was wrong. "Something bad happened to them, didn't it." As he saw Kristy nodding he sighed, "Okay, okay lets get off that topic. Why are you here, Kristy?"

"Well I am here to try to stop something." Kristy said not sure how to explain it nice and simple. Kristy tried to explain it the best as she can to Grendel as he listens to every little words she said with a nod here and there.

As Kristy was finally finished with her explanation Grendel nodded again. "So that is what happened, huh? Well we should get started on your training right away then!"

"Y-Yes!" Kristy agreed happily and nervously to be trained by the man who trained her parents about almost all of the magic marbles ability.

* * *

Cutie: …. That is it?

Candy: Hey I tried! I haven't wrote in awhile and I need to work on it little by little!

Cutie: Still can't you do better~?

Candy: Hey you try to do this with a cramp on your shoulder and chest in pain!

Cutie: Ok ok…

Candy: I hope you guys tell me if I improved or not or the same plz~

Cutie and Candy: Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story… I tried my best kinda…. Review plz? Bye~ *uploads chapter*


	12. Balloon

Cutie: Um… Hi everyone uh… Well we are going to be doing another chapter.. And when I ment we I ment I will be doing the next chapter…. Candy… Is… Well… A bit in a bad mood and is going to be staying in her own little box right now and stuff… But to replace her here is~ Puppet Candy! *takes out a puppet that looks like Candy*

Puppet Candy: Hello everyone~ How are you doing~?

Cutie: Aw isn't that cute~3

Puppet Candy: *giggles* Hehe… Uh… Stuff!

Cutie: Eh… Heh… Yeah I need a life later… *takes the puppet out of my hands and throws it at the walls* Anyways um to the story? *writes chapter*

* * *

**Balloons**

"No, no, no," the old bearded man said, "Don't attack it so fast. Little at a time. You must be able to aim or else you might miss and burn this whole place down."

"I am trying!" Kristy whined, "I have been doing this for 5 hours already and I am tired!"

"Ok, ok," Grendal sighed with disappointment, "We continue aim tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Kristy said tired and groggy, opening the wooden door and slamming it hard making a loud bang.

"Kristy, Kristy, Kristy," Grendal said, "What am I going to do with you and your poor listening skills."

As Kristy stormed out of the building down all those branches, she realized how mean and angry she was to the nice old man who was teaching her all of these stuff, even for free! She felt guilty inside but she just shrugged it off and hope it doesn't happen again. She ran off to find her friends. As she ran searching for her friends she, she felt her body slam into someone else's, falling backwards. "S-Sorry!"

"He he, don't worry I didn't get hurt or anything!" said a blue haired girl with cute little tiara on top of her head with balloons in her hands, wearing purple jacket and shoes and black jeans and tank top, "Hey, I am Ria! I never saw you in this town, girl! Are you new here or something? What is your name? Anything I can help for ya?"

"U-Um," Kristy said stumbing over her owns words nervous, "W-Well I am Kristy and is looking for my friends and I don't know where they went and I am exhausted and I just wanna go to sleep~" Kristy started to whine.

"Well who are ya looking for?" Ria asked.

"Tina, Susan, Sparks, Tony, Mia, Angel!" Kristy said a bit annoyed.

"Mmm…" the girl pondered, "I don't know those names maybe one of our fairies saw them! Lets go!" Rai dragged Kristy by the wrist and hurried looking for her friends.

"Wait, wait, wait, what fairies?!" Kristy asked confused not seeing any of these so called fairies while she was going up and down here.

"I am going to take you to one of my best girlfriends!" Ria told Kristy, "She works at shop! And she knows a lot of stuff about ppls in this town, maybe she seen one of your friends!" Ria ran up to the store with a huge sign that has a picture of potions and other stuff on it. She opened the door quickly screaming, "LEN~"

A green haired fairy with her cute little dress turned around surprised with her wavy pont tail high up, "Ria!" Len said quietly shushing her, "Don't be so loud or else the costumers won't come to this in."

"Sorry, Len. "Ria said a bit quieter, "But this is pretty important." The blue haired girls pulling up the wiped out Kristy showing her to the green fairy. "She is lost~"

"Ria, you exhausted the poor girl let her rest." Len the fairy told Ria. Ria dropped the girl making her fall right on her butt.

"Ow!" Kristy yelled in pain, rubbing her butt trying to make the pain go away, "That hurts you know!" Kristy yelled, cranky.

"Sorry, Ria is on her monthly gift right now. You know… The girl thing." Len explained.

"You mean her period?" Kristy asked.

Len nodded, "Yeah, so she is a bit moody right now."

"Oh." Kristy said.

"Anyways, Ria said your lost," Len reminded, "What can I do to help?"

Kristy sighed, still a bit tired and cranky, " I just wanna find my friends, Tina Angel, Mia, Susan, Sparks, and Tony already!"

"Whoa, calm down." Len said, a bit scared of Kristy.

"Sorry, just tired." Kristy said rolling her eyes almost hitting her limit.

"Ok, ok, well I know who Tina is," Len told Kristy, "she went to this store to get some food and potions and some equipments for her friends, but she said she had to go because she just heard peoples screaming their heads off like an idiot or something, I bet she is over there why not check it out?"

"Finally, thanks." Kristy said hitting her last nerve of patients of tiredness walking out the front door.

"Wait, wait, wait~" the blue haired Ria said on the ground clinging to Kristy's leg, "Here!" She gave her a big blue balloon with stars on them sparkling like the real thing.

"Wow…" Kristy said memorized looking deeply in the sparkling blue balloon, calming her down, "I never noticed how pretty it is…"

"He he! I knew it was going to make you feel better!" Ria exclaimed, "It always calmed me down and helped me go to sleep at night!"

"Thanks," Kristy said calmly smiling at Ria, "Sorry about my crankiness, I really should sleep soon. I am not use to staying up this long."

"It happens, it happens!" Ria smiled back waving bye, "Anyways bye! Hope to see you later!"

Kristy slowly closed the door and walked out stumbling a bit looking at the pretty blue balloon.

"That was your favorite balloon, you know."

"I know, I know, but it was unusually sparkly. Plus, I got a new favorite~!" Ria told Len hugging a bright purple balloons tightly, so hard the balloon made a huge pop right in Ria's arms. She looked at the inflated, broken up balloon. "… BALLOONY~" Ria cried dropping on 2 knees.

Len sighed, "I get the shovel."

_1 hour later…_

Kristy finally made it back to her party, memorized by the blue sparkly star balloon swaying side to side seeing the bickering friends still having a fight. She giggled softly slowly waving to them signaling that she is ok and is coming. Mia looked at Kristy, grinning. "Kristy!" Mia announced. Everyone looked at Kristy seeing that she is coming back, and waving at Kristy back, getting ready for a good nice sleep, but soon Kristy suddenly fell on the ground looking at the pretty balloon with her tired eyes turning blank then slowly closing her eyes sleeping, with only thing she could hear was her name.

* * *

Cutie: I hope that was ok! Candy wanted me to type it like that and I hope I did it what she wanted! Review plz and see how I did! I really need it! Also, by the way, Midterms are tomorrow so ya don't see another chapter for awhile and stuff! Just saying! Good luck for us! This is going to be hard! Espashally, Candy a bit… Unstable right now… She really isn't in the right mood right now. Anyways, bye! *uploads chapter*


	13. Weird Realistic Dream

Candy & Cutie: Hi everyone~

Candy: No time no see ppls~

Cutie: Yeah~ WE MISSED YOU~ T-T

Candy: We really do.... Sowwy we haven't been updating for like a few weeks or something idk!

Cutie: Yeah we have been really busy...

Candy: Then some computer troubles when a bit after the midterms but after the midterm a turned lazy~ *is really lazy*

Cutie: So yeah... Had to fix it since I didn't have a disk for it and stuff and so yeah... Plus if we did the desk opening slot thingy won't open! And that really sucks...

Candy: And it took like 2 weeks without a computer maybe idk! I could have died~ T-T

Cutie: *pats her back* There there... Ya can make it though now ya had ya computer gor like 2 weeks now..

Candy: Yeah to do my stuff and get everythign set up in my computer sicne everything is new and idk how to get it back to normal but anyways everything is ok now~ Well everything I have right now from my other stories are gone! POOF! D:

Cutie: And we haven't wrote a story for awhile so wish us luck~ Also.. New thingy I am using to write story~

Candy: And by the way Cutie is writing this chapter!

Cutie: Yeah first use! :D

Candy: Second.. D:

Cutie: Well anyways lets get star- CANDY DON'T USE THAT HAMMER! Ugh... .Well here ya go~ *starts writing*

* * *

**Weird Realistic Dream**

_Huh? Where am I? Why is everything so... Dark? What am I doing here I never seen this place before?_ Kristy thought. _Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? What am I doing here?! I wanna... Go home... I... I must get up... _Kristy slowly got up using all her forces in the dark, cold, empty place. _I can hear myself in this room not in my head.... Is this... My Mind? What is going on?! _She started to slowly walked in the dark empty part of her mind, hoping to find a way out, anything! Soon before she knew it the darkness threw right past her face without her knowing and all she could see was this dark forest with a big dark house, not the one from the beginning where she first met her friends, something more creepy and dark as flashes of light strikes down from the sky hitting the grounds and also almost hitting Kristy. _Whoa! That was close! This is scary! But... Maybe... If I go even further I might get out of here and make to reality... _Kristy took a huge breath and hurried up and ran to the house and took cover so the thnder won't hit her in time as she went into the house. The lights were closed and this place was huge as Kristy looked around! _Wow...I am just finding a way back and this is what I get?! I am going to get lost in here and die! _Kristy got snapped out of her train of thought once she heard a loud screaming coming up the stairs from the straight ahead of the stairs. She steadly claimed up, trembling, feeling like she is one of those scary horror movies when once she opens the door that she might regret it later when something in the door starts chasing and scarying her. _N-Nothing bad is going on... Even thought there is lightning going on in this house and the lights turning of and other stuff everything is going to be all right... Nothing is going to happen... _Kristy slowly reached for the door shaking as she turns the nob. _Just a quick peek nothing else too bad... This is not a movie kinda thing and this is your mind so ya can control what happens here so everything will be ok... _She opened the door a little bit, enough for one of her eyes to see a bit seeing a room litted with candles hanging on the walls. Kristy eyes widen as she saw something she couldn't believe. It was John! She looked closer on what he was doing but all she saw was that he was tried up behind glass, seeming to have passed out. _John! _Was the only thing Krity could think before she felt her body pulled back and slam through the doors. _Ugh... W-What was that? Who did that? _She hurriedly got up and tried to run away as fast as she could trying to use her mind to change what is happening, but it didn't work.

"_Your not going anywhere!" _Kristy heard_._ She felt a huge tug on her shoulder which brought her backwards into the walls with her hand getting burnt from the candles hanging on the wall she fell back on. One of her fingers was red from the flames. _Ow! This is real pain!!! _She gripped her burnted hand with her other hand trying to find her way out hurrily trying to get her mind to work on this desperately.

"_That is not going to work~" _Kristy heard again trying to run out of the room and out of the house before anything else gets worse, but it was too late, some ice shaped as darts started shooting right at her consently hitting a lot of parts of her body, legs, arms, hands. The ice darts forcely made Kristy hit the wall hard, smashing through it. Kristy was falling down, weakly, unable to do anything. _What... Is... Going... On..._ Kristy softly closed her eyes knowing it was the end for her. But she never felt the pain come. She felt the ground but the brutal fall should have been painful. She slowly and weakly opened her eyes so see Angel, Susan, Sparks, Tony, and ect all around her looking closely at her face.

"What the f-"

"She is awake!!" Susan interrupted Kristy with a big hug.

Kristy was shocked at first but smiled, "Hehe yeah yeah yeah, I am." She letted Susan hug her for awhile thinking all of that was just a big dream. Even if it felt real doesn't mean it isn't a dream.

Soon as she was about to hug Susan, Kristy winced in pain from her hands. "O-Ow..." Kristy weakly whimpered out. Everyone looked at her and saw her hands.

"Where did that come?" Tina asked curiously looking at Kristy's poor hand, "That wasn't there before."

She slowly looked where the pain was coming from and looked to find her hand. The hand that is all bruisely cutted and burnted by the candle. "Was that dream... Real...?" Kristy whispered to herself weakly feeling her hands tremble uncontrolable with fear and pain.

* * *

Candy: *claps* OMG THAT WAS GOOD! O.O;

Cutie: Eh heh... Thx.. Um... Actually... The creator of us helped me... *points to the table*

Creator: *under the table* Uh... Don't pay attention to the girl under the table~ Oooo~ *vanishes*

Cutie & Candy: … Weird....

Candy: So now can I have my hammer back~?

Cutie: No, the last time ya had ya hammer was the time you got addicted to breaking the 4th wall and everybody on the other side of the 4th wall seeing something from the sky falling right in front of him then them screaming "THE SKY IS FALLING CHICKEN LITTLE WAS RIGHT~ RUN FOR YOUR LIFE~"

Candy: What it wasn't so bad~

Cutie: That part wasn't but when they saw us they thought we were the aliens in the movie and was trying to kill us... Now do ya really want to be involved with those missles again?

Candy: *pouts* No...

Cutie: Good so be a good girl and play with your blocks over there! *points to the ABC's blocks*

Candy: What am I, 5? *leaves room annoyed about not getting hammer back*

Cutie: *sighs and puts the hammer in a drawer locked and leaves room*

Candy: *pops out under the table and unlocks the lock and gets hammer and sneakly goes out of room without anyone noticing uploading the chapter*


	14. Lost Item

Candy: Hi...

Cutie: Eh heh.. Sowwy ppls... Candy as turn into a bad mood kinda thingy since she took a test about if she is in love and ect... And well... Turns out it was fake and stuff... She is kinda in denial of that... But she doesn't need to because tests like these are so not true...

Candy: *whimpers as I cries under blankets and stuff*

Cutie: Well I be writing this next chapter without help this time so I am going to fail.. So ya probably won't see a good on this time.. Sowwy... =( I try my best.. . Here ya go! *writes chapter*

* * *

**Lost Item**

Soon after Kristy got her wounds bandaged and trying to recover, still feeling very weak, she realized something. "W-Where is my marbles?" Kristy managed to whimper out using her good hand searching all over here to feel the bumps of the marble and the envelope with the request from her dead parents. She could only feel the envelope but not the marbles. "I-It is not on me, where is it?"

Susan pointed to the 2 guys who were continue doing their stuff, ignoring what Kristy was saying, "Ask those two... They should definitely know what happened happened to them.

The 2 guys winced as they hear Kristy say their names, "S-Sparks, T-Tony?" Kristy asked weakly.

"It was his fault!" Sparks blamed pointing to Tony, "Tony kicked it somewhere!" Kristy slowly looking at Tony with, her eyes widen.

"Nu uh!" Tony disagreed, "Your the one who made her body tilted and not straights like I told you too! I even warned you if you didn't regularly make her body in the same part as I was, her stuff from her pockets might fall out! Plus, you weren't strong enough to even do a simple job!"

"I heard nothing and I am not weakling! She was just so damn heavy!" Sparks defending himself, "Plus you should have watched where ya were walking! If you did, you wouldn't have kicked it!" They both argued about who fault was whose as Kristy was pondering in her mind that she has now lost the marbles her parents entrusted her to protect and to keep with her.

"Here let me explain what happened." Angel suggested.

_~Flashback~_

_Everybody went over where her body had collapsed on the softly grass. "Kristy!" everyone shouted. Angel inspected Kristy seeing what is happened and why this happened. All she could figure out was Kristy was okay, only sound asleep for some reason._

"_I guess she was tired," Tina said, "She was gone for awhile as I went shopping for supplies."_

"_I guess." Angel agreed, unsure. "We should bring Kristy somewhere else then on the ground, something more comfortable. Can you guys help us since you are strong, please?"_

"_Okay." Tony and Sparks answered. Tony grabbed her shoulders and softly and carefully pulled her up as Sparks softly gripped his hands on her legs and bringing her up struggling. "Man this girl is heavy!" Sparks said not sure if he can hold her up that long._

"_Be a man," Tony just said, "Just be a man." Sparks struggled hardly to keep her body up and use all his powers to bring her up even higher than Tony was. "Hey not too high or else something important well fall out like letter or the marbles!" Tony told Sparks Sparks didn't listen and bring Kristy's legs even higher trying to not let all the preasure on him, over come him. "Hey!" Tony yelled, "Did you hear me-" Before he could have finished his sentence he tripped on something bright and rolly. "Ah!" Tony screamed as he fell backwards making Sparks fall backwards with him too, Kristy landing on Tony. _

"_Ow..." Sparks said in pain, rubbing his head to shoo the pain away. "Tony, watch where you fall!" _

"_Sorry." Tony apologized, looking around to see what he tripped on. Tony took a quick look around to see a shining red color not camouflaged at all on the green grass, "Uh... Oh..." Tony said realizing what it was. He hurried and grabbed the round object hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He was wrong. What he was holding was the red marble shining with alarm, like it was trying to say something. _

_Everyone saw. "You guys are in BIG trouble..." Angel said as everyone looked down at Tony with his hand holding the red marble with the other one missing without a trace._

_~End of Flashback~_

Kristy eyes widen with shocked, "W-We got to find it!" Kristy said trying to get up and search for it but falling right on her butt with her weak body, not being able to support or so well anymore.

"Don't worry, Kristy," Angel assured, "We put out posters and everything to find that marble with a reward of 50,000 mesos."

"T-That is not enough though!" Kristy said wanting her precious important marble back, "We have to get it now!"

Angel just kept her down, shaking her head, "No, Kristy, this is all we can do, investigating in down is a bad idea, plus if we do this we might get other people to search for it, trying to get their reward so this is a best idea. Besides you are injured and we are really busy healing you up."

"But-"

"No, Kristy, we need you healed up." Angel interrupted her, "We can always search for it later, but there is only no time to leave you all bruised up here. We are your friends, we care for you." Angel handed Kristy the still shining brightly marble which seemed to have calmed down as it felt the presence of it's master.

Kristy just looked at the red colored ball of glass, "I just wanted to keep my promise and my duty for someone I loved request." Kristy whispered softly to herself, "Sorry, mommy and daddy, I will definitely get it back, so don't worry."

* * *

Cutie: Well finally! Well Candy is not here right now since she went to eat dinner....

Candy: *comes in head down*

Cutie: Uh oh... What happened this time...

Candy: N-Nothing... *goes in bed and whimpers*

Cutie: Come on, Candy.... I know you.... What happened?

Candy: *cries* I just wished I just died and be out of peoples way already, I am just a bother to ppls with my laziness and not helping at all! I just want to be alone!

Cutie: Eh... Heh... Uh... Well.. I guess that is telling me that we won't be updating in awhile until Candy calms down and stuff... Sowwy that we just came back but we have a life and we have to take care of it too.... Um, sowwy... While we are away plz review... Could help support us when we come back from the other thingy...

Candy: TURN IT OFF!

Cutie: Okay okay! Sowwy she is really upset! Bye bye! *uploads chapter*


	15. IMPORTANT VOTING!

Cutie's note: Hey ppls... Um... Candy is not here right now.. Life isn't going to well so I am only one here... Well as you can see from the title thingy of this chapter on the chapter sellecting thingy... It says IMPROTANT VOTING! And it will choose if me and Candy and ect will be continueing this story... Both Candy and me were looking in this story popularity over the months people seem to not be reading so much of it.. It starting going lesser and lesser and we know we haven't been updating that much but I have seen that people has been reading like 3 or 2 chapters of the story but then stopping and doesn't seem to be continueing that higher... Maybe some peoples go there because they liked that chapter but idk... Right know it is telling me and Candy that peoples aren't liking this story and well what if the point of writing this story if peoples are not going to like it? I mean even though we liked to write at times we also like the please you guys with our stories... Plus we have like 2 more stories to continue anyways so it doesn't matter about what we like, it matters if you want us to keep on doing this story... So in order to know if we should continue this story we made a poll on our profile asking if you guys want us to continue this story.. The voting as I say again on our profile so click our name thingy for the story and look on top of the thingy that asked the question and vote... Well not the editing on Candy is going to keep that one on FOREVER~ So the one that says 'Should I continue The Marble?' Please vote.... We will decide when we this stories continue by how many peoples voted and if they voted yes or no... While we wait for the answers we will be continueing the other stories that I promised someone that I will continue it since I have been working on this story for like a long time.. Please and look at the voting thingy and vote! If ya don't have an account then review saying continue or not! Vote or something and we will give ya a cookie! =D *grabs a cookie and eats it* Mmm.... Hurry up before we eat it all! Bye bye!


	16. Decision Made!

Candy and Cutie: Hi everyone~

Cutie: Well... I see I had that chapter posted for like idk a month and well... I am not looking back on it and well... It has decided... I only got 4 votes and I don't think that is enough sicne it seems like to me that ppls don't really care and don't vote at all and stuff~

Candy: and well we got 2 ppls who voted yes!

Cutie: And 1 person who voted no... But the person told me it was a mistake and ment to vote yes and stuff so 4 yes! =D Also ya might see 3 who voted but someone who donsn't have an account couldn't vote so he just told me.. D=

Candy: But like we said before.. It depends on how many ppls who voted and which option they picked and 4 is just not enough sowwy maybe 6 or something like that......

Cutie: Yeah... =(

Candy: So this story is not discontinued... =(

Cutie: But we are going to keep the polls up unless later readers if any reads this and likes it and voted and stuff but for now... It is discontinued... D=

Candy and Cutie: So bye bye to this story~ Maybe it would be discontinued but... Well... This is bye to this story... Last chapter we are going to put up now for this so bye everyone maybe we can see each other later~ Bye bye~


End file.
